Something
by shu-chan77901
Summary: Oneday while Yuki's walking home he runs across something very interseting. Not good at summeries. It's a yukishu fic. don't like don't read. Used some of my own characters so don't steal. Keep an eye out for the sequel. R&R THANKYOU
1. Chapter 1

**Something**

**Shu-Chan77901**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story a lot better than you did my last one. **

**Declaimer: I do not own Gravitation although I wish I did. **

**I do however own a few characters such as Neko, Yubi, Ritsu, James, Brian, and Rena. If I find out that you pirated my characters I will personally hunt you down. This story may have more anime characters added to it in the future. All I'm asking is that you don't take mine. I worked really hard to come up with them, and frankly they're my life. So all I'm asking is that you leave them alone. I'll give a list of my characters at the beginning of every chapter. One more thing, the POV will change occasionally. **

**Please Read and Review. Thank you.**

**Enjoy, Shu-Chan.**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Silent Musings and lost angels-**

**_"Sometimes letting go is the hardest thing to do, but then again sometimes it's the easiest."_**

**My reflection danced across the surface of the water. Tears stung at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "I hate you." I whispered to no one in particular. **

**Just once I wished something would go my way. I knew I was drowning in self pity, but who was I to care? I was just the cold-hearted writer that everyone loved, but no one loved. **

**Well, that is except for that pink haired brat. God, to no extent he was the bane of my existence. He was the flame that burned me up inside. For sometime now he'd been living with me. **

**I knew that I'd be stuck with him forever. He was like a lost puppy that tried to follow you home. He was like the mosquito that buzzed in your ear until you finally decided to kill it. **

**I'm telling you it's going to be that boy that puts me in the nut house. I threw the cigarette into the river which disfigured my reflection. I smiled to myself because that's exactly how I felt. **

**The face of an angel, that's what all my followers said about me. I hated when they said that. They don't know me, at least not the real me anyway. **

**I stared out into the distance for a little while. "Go home Yuki." I didn't know if I was talking to Kitazawa or myself. **

**I pulled yet another cigarette out of my pocket. I had really been trying to stop smoking, but it was a terrible habit that wouldn't go away. Right when I thought it was gone the cravings would come back. I never thought that I was this bad of smoker.**

**Of course HE tried to tell me that smoking was bad for me, but I wouldn't listen. I frowned as I threw yet another cigarette into the river below me. **

**Today I'd needed a break from everything. I'd been in a writer's block for the past couple of days, and what sucked so badly was that I had a dead line in less than a week. I sighed as I decided that I'd had enough of this fresh air environment. Little did I know what was waiting for me though.**

**I'd walked to the park. It's funny that I should happen to walk to the exact place where I met my Shuichi. No matter how much I couldn't stand the kid at times I liked him. **

**Deep down I knew I liked him, but it just wasn't in my nature to admit it. That's when I heard something. I was so deep in my silent musings that I hadn't heard it before. **

**Someone was screaming and crying in pain. Running and remembering what happened to Shuichi I, I came to a dark alley.**

**These four huge men hovered over someone. I got a little closer to see what they were hovering over. There was a boy a little younger than Shuichi crying as these men harassed him. **

**I noticed that his clothes were torn to shreds and all that covered him was a thin white sheet. One of the guys advanced on him, and that's when I stopped them. I couldn't bare to see another innocent boy get hurt. **

**For a while the men just stood there, but then they took off running with their tails between their legs. **

**"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling beside the boy. That's when I noticed that this boy had cat ears and a cat tail. **

**He looked up at me with thankful eyes before he passed out. I just didn't have it in my heart to leave the kid behind. So I picked him up and carried him home. Maybe Shuichi would give me a hand. **

**A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Please Read, Review, and watch out for more.**

**Yours truly, **

**Shu-Chan.**


	2. Chapter 2 the eyes

**-Something-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-The Eyes-**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and review. Give me the inspiration that I need to continue. Thank you. Oh and remember, NEKO IS MY CHARACTER! DON'T TOUCH HIM!**

**-Shuichi-**

**That day I Tohma let me go home early. I was hoping that Yuki would be there. I bounded into the rather large apartment when I got there. **

**"Yuki! I'm home!" I called as I ran through our home. I figured that he was hiding in his study like usual, but I was wrong. I walked past the bedroom, and what did I see? Yuki, the back stabber was sitting on his bed with someone else laying there.**

**I felt hurt anger rush through me as I walked into the room. He looked up at me with that cool calm written on his flawless face. "You're home early." Was his only reply. **

**My jaw hit the ground. The insensitive jerk. "You jerk!" I cried turning on the water works. "How could you? Is this what you do when I'm not around?" **

**His eyes hardened a bit. "What are you getting at?" he asked oblivious to what I was getting at. "You cheated on me!" I cried as I pounded on his chest. **

**"I did nothing of the sort." Once again my jaw hit the ground. So now he was denying it right when the proof was right there in OUR bed. **

**"Shu, it's not what it looks like." So now he was trying to make an excuse. "I went to get some fresh air at the park this morning and on my way back I saved him. This gang was attacking him. He's been unconscious since." So Yuki did have a heart in that seemingly empty shell of a body. **

**"Just look at him. I don't think that's he's from around here." I took a closer look at him. The boy had Cat ears and a fluffy cat tail. **

**"Oh, he's so kawii!" I cooed as I stared at him. "You think you have some clothes that he could wear?" Yuki asked as I ran to the closet. "They tore up what he was wearing." "Did you take him to the doctor?" I felt my maternal instincts kicking in…wait, I don't have maternal instincts. Do I? **

**"Here you go!" I cheered throwing a whole outfit at Yuki. "How old do you think he is?" "Younger than you." Yuki replied as he stood and walked to the window. **

**"Does he have any family?" "I don't know Shu. He's been unconscious all this time. I'm just waiting for someone to place an add in the paper or on the news. If that doesn't work I'll contact Tohma."**

**He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. I'd never cheat on you." Yuki placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and that's when I heard the boy begin to wake up. **

**"Where am I?" a fragile, scared sounding voice whispered as we both turned to the boy. He was so amazing. He had golden-brown hair that matched his ears and tail. His skin was tanned beautifully, and his eyes were two different colors. His right eye was green and his left eye was blue…**

**A/N: well two chapters in one day. Not bad. Please read and review. Give me ideas. Give me a reason to continue this story. Let me tell you this next chapter is going to be a tear jerker. Thank you all for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 The one that love called home

**-Something-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-The one that love called home-**

**Declaimer: Not mine ever will be mine, so stop asking. Well NEKO is MINE…but GRAVITATION is NOT mine.**

**Warnings-This one's going to be a tear jerker. If you hate sad stories then leave now. **

**A/N: before I start I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed my story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who've been nice to me. **

**-Hiro-**

**"And when I blamed him he didn't yell at me. It's strange. I've never seen him act so…nice before. It's like he's changed for the better." Shuichi said all bubbly eyed. "That's nice." I replied picking at random strings on my guitar.**

**"Oh, let me tell you about this boy!" Shuichi started on another completely random conversation. That's when the door burst open and K started to shot at the white washed ceiling. "Enough chit chat, it's time to get to work!" K laughed like a manic that had just climbed out of prison. **

**"Don't shoot me!" Shuichi cried as he tried to cover his head. I just had to laugh. He still hadn't learned that K wasn't really going to shot him. He'd have to go through Tohma and Eiri. I don't think that K is that brave. **

**"Then get to work!" K laughed pointing his gun at Shuichi's head. It's so funny how naïve he could be at times. **

**Fujisaki rolled his eyes as he warmed up on the keyboards. He'd been later than usual this morning, and thus he didn't want to speak. Maybe he was mentally reflecting on how dumb it had been for him to be late. He was NEVER late. Shuichi was a different story though. **

**Just minutes after we'd finished our first song, Tohma came into the room. "Shindo San, please come with me. Eiri's here to see you." **

**Shuichi's eyes went all wide as he took a few minutes to down the information his brain had just received, before he took off running down the hall leaving Fujisaki and me to stare at the lose papers that were flying about the room. "Have a nice day." Tohma said before walking out. **

**-Shuichi-**

**I entered Tohma's office where Yuki was waiting. "Yuki!" I cheered as I latched onto his chest. "Good to see you too, brat." I couldn't believe that he was acting NICE to me. The YUKI EIRI being NICE to ME. **

**My heart fluttered as I smiled at him. "How's it going?" I asked as I let my eyes wander over the office. Nittle Grasper's records hung all over the walls. My dream was that one day we have as many records as they did. **

**"I have some news for you two." Tohma said as he sat at his desk. I looked up at the blonde as he placed that creepy smile that just told you he was up to something. **

**"I did the research you asked me to, Eiri." Tohma had that smile still plastered on his face. It was enough to send chills up my spin. "And?" Yuki asked taking a deep breath of air.**

**"I looked for anything I could find on Neko, and there's nothing." My jaw hit the ground for the second time in two days. "How is that possible?" I stuttered. "There's no birth certificate, no death certificate, no family, no nothing…" **

**Yuki looked taken back by this. "This can't be." Yuki sighed letting out that breath that he'd been holding in. "What are we going to do? This isn't possible." Yuki ran a hand through his perfect golden blonde hair. **

**"Is he here right now?" "Yeah, Sanako took him to the restroom. He didn't know where it was." "So what are we going to do now?" I asked as I sat down by Yuki. I really wanted to help this kid. **

**That's when the door opened, and Neko came in. He'd told me his name last night. "Neko, do you have any family?" Tohma asked as Neko flattened his ears to his head. **

**"I can't remember." He replied as his gaze wandered over to the window. "He doesn't remember!" Yuki hissed. This was obviously giving him a headache. **

**"Then what are we supposed to do with him?" "Let him stay with us." I replied as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What? You're hardly welcomed there. What makes you think that I want to become the guardian of some homeless kid?" **

**I stared at him in shock. "Yuki…" "I'm thirteen!" a voice full of distaste called from the doorway. Neko swished his tail in an irritated way. Tohma laughed under his breath, but he tried to hide it form Yuki.**

**"I would let him stay with me, but Mika's pregnant and due to have the baby next week." "Please, can he stay with us? He has no where else to go!" I begged as fake puppy tears began to build in my eyes. Neko came and made the exact same face as me. **

**Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you two have to be quiet so I can get some work done." Yuki sighed. _"This is the last time I play the part of the Good Samaritan." _ Yuki told himself. "So what if the media shows up?" "We'll keep everything under wraps until someone puts a missing add in the paper." Tohma replied. "I have some of my best detectives on this case. I'll find the place where he belongs for you guys." **

**"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me." I said as I stood up and shook the president's hand. I didn't usually care for him, but right now I was just glad that he was going to help. **

**Just then the phone rang. "N-G productions, Tohma speaking." Tohma said with that cheery smile on his face.**

**I was glad that the person on the other end of the line couldn't see that smile on his face. He was silent as he listened, and we all watched on curiously as all the color began to drain form his face.**

**"Thank you, I'll be there soon." He said hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" Neko asked as his tail swished back and fourth. **

**"Mika's dead." He whispered as his eyes filled with tears. Yuki was clearly in shock. "What happened?" "She was murdered. The maid found her in our room." He replied as we followed him out the door. **

**-The Hospital-**

**Yuki, Neko, and I sat in the waiting room. I wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulder and he let me console him. I glanced at Neko. His eyes were downcast and his ears were flat against his head. **

**"You okay?" I asked as I glanced at him. Usually I was cheerful, but today I just couldn't muster the energy to be happy. He didn't respond. He just stared. **

**He looked up at me with the blankest look in his eyes. Tohma came out. "I'm going to find out who did this." Tohma said with a look of stone on his face. **

**"Tohma, love called her home…" Neko whispered. "I suppose you're right." Tohma replied smiling that smile that no had no emotions behind it. **

**TBC**

**A/N: Well there's chapter 3. I'd planned it to be sadder, but I couldn't think of anything. If you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Smiles proudly.**

**Shu-Chan **


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorrow

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-The Sorrow-**

**Disclaimer: GRAVITATION IS NOT MINE. Neko is. - **

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It didn't go exactly as I'd wanted it, but it'll have to do. I hope that this chapter is better. **

**Enjoy…**

**-Yuki-**

**All was quiet through out the house as I sat locked in my den. Thoughts poured through my mind. The cursor on the screen waited for a good sentence to be written, but I just couldn't concentrate on that.**

**Never in a million years had I thought that something like this would happen. This seemed like I'd write in my books. I let tears fall down my cheeks. These were tears that I'd never let anyone see, especially Shuichi. **

**I could feel myself changing, but I didn't want to admit it. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the television in the living room. Poor Neko, Shuichi was making him watch his favorite Nittle Grasper music video. **

**I had that thing memorized start from finish. Heck, I could probably sing the songs backwards if I wanted to. I wondered what Shu would say if I told him that. My stomach grumbled reminding me that I was still alive. **

**So I decided to fix us up some dinner. I saw Shuichi in the living room. "Hey Shu, where's Neko?" I asked as he glanced up at me. **

**It'd only been four days since he'd been staying with us, but it already felt like an eternity. He half-heartily pointed to the window. Neko stood there with his forehead against the window pane. There was defiantly something strange about the kid, but Shuichi didn't care. He took him in and acted like his "Mother". **

**He had this far off look in his eyes. It was like he was trying to remember something that'd never come back to him. Hey, that sounds good. Maybe I'll use that line in my book. **

**"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as they both looked at me. "Sure!" Shuichi cheered at me. Neko just smiled at me. I wandered into the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinet. **

**That's when the phone began to ring. I'm telling you that thing is cursed. Every time we're "busy", if you know what I mean, the damn thing rings. **

**I frowned to myself at the though. Shuichi joined me in the kitchen. "How long has he been sitting there?" I asked not even looking at him. "A least the last hour," Shu replied as he looked over his shoulder. **

**I reached out and pulled him into my arms. "Everything will be fine." I whispered as I kissed his rosy lips. After a minute he pulled back. "We shouldn't…" he whispered as a blush spread across his flawless cheeks. **

**Before we knew it we slipped into our bedroom to do…well, you know what. We'd forgotten about everything as we lay there together. **

**When I woke up I had this strange feeling clawing at the back of my mind. Something didn't feel right. I pulled on clothes and stepped into the living room. **

**My eyes popped out of my head as I looked around. My house was in chaos. All of our belongings were thrown across the house. That's when my eyes fell to bloody hand prints on the walls. **

**An eerie silence filled the room as I walked about the rubble. That's when I found Neko laying in a bloody puddle. I felt my resolve melt away as dropped to my knees. **

**I heard Shuichi come down the hallway. "Yuki, what's wro…" that's as much as he got out before he realized what he saw. **

**He ran to my side as tears wailed up in his eyes. "Is he okay?" he asked looking at Neko. "Yeah, could you go get me the phone? I think I need to call Tohma." **

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. The plot thickens… Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short. I'll post more as soon as I finish. Please R&R.**

**Reviews: **

**Kumi Seguchi: Even if it doesn't go as you think I hope you like it. **

**KawiiEarBiter: Thanks for all your support. I just love cat people too. They are Kawii. **

**Hokage: Thanks, I don't think that I've ever seen a person with two different eyes on an anime before, but then again I haven't seen all the anime shows. **

**Jimmy-kudo's-girl: I'm g**


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-The beginning of something-**

"_**The saddest words of tongue or pen is it might have been."**_

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own it. Sorry that this one was so short. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please forgive me I had other things to do. This one part was haunting me so I kind of had to get it down before i lost it. Please R&R anyway**

**NEKO IS MINE FOR ALL OF YOU NEW READERS! oh yeah, so is the Golden Sun and Silver moon. (They're secret organizations in my original story) **

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say, except that I'm thankful for all of my reviewers.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Shuichi-**

**"Don't let them get me…" Neko whispered in his sleep. He'd been unconscious for a good long while. I sat with him on the sofa. I hated myself for what happened. If only we'd been in here. **

**Yuki talked to Tohma and it seemed as though Tohma had found out something about Mika's murderers. That man was determined. I'd give him that much. Yuki and I had long since cleaned the apartment. **

**"Who ever that was who attacked Neko had to have had something to do with Mika." Yuki said as a knock came to the door. I practically jumped out of my seat as Yuki went to the door. "Don't worry, I invited Tohma over. I think that we need to talk." **

**Tohma was standing in the doorway with some bags in his hands. "I brought dinner." He said smiling at us. "How's Neko?" "He still hasn't woke up yet." I replied standing up and bowing to him. **

**"No need to be so formal. You're family Shindo-San." Tohma said sitting the food down. "So what did you find out?" I asked seeing Yuki walk to the window. **

**"Shindo, have you heard of the Golden Sun and the Silver Moon?" "Yeah, they're in our sky every day and night. Of course I don't understand why that'd have anything to do with this." I replied folding my arms over my chest. **

**"They're secret organizations that have been at war for centuries." He replied. "And what does that have to do with anything?" Yuki asked utterly baffled. Tohma pointed to Neko. **

**"What about him?" I asked wrapping a blanket over his shoulders. "Well, he's an experiment…" **


	6. Chapter 6 The forgotten

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 6-**

**-The forgotten-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I hate having to repeat myself. Neko on the other hand is MINE. **

**My list of characters: James Nanako, bet you can't guess who he is, and Dr. Polliton. **

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far, if not I'll try to make it to your satisfaction. I can't do that though unless you read and review. If you've got any ideas please share with me. Thank you. **

**-Yuki-**

**"This sounds like something out of some strange science fiction movie. There's no way something like this could happen." I stated as I stared at the sleeping boy and then back to Tohma. "That would explain why there was no records on him." Tohma said thinking with a hand on his chin.**

**"That could be why they murdered Mika and why they attacked here, but why? What's so important about Neko that they have to kill? Which side is the one doing the killing?" Tohma continued on in his musings, which I think that he didn't know he was saying out loud until…**

**"Where am I?" Shuichi jumped a little bit at the sound of the voice. "Neko, it's okay." Shu cooed to the boy as he pulled him into a comforting embrace. You know, for a brat, the kid made a pretty good mother…no…no…no that's so wrong. **

**I shook the thought out of my head as I turned back to Tohma. "Who'd you say these guys were again?" "The Golden Sun and the Silver Moon," Tohma replied as he shook himself from his silent musings. **

**Shu looked on dead to this conversation as he held the trembling boy in his arms. "I heard that they were a type of gang." I stated as I ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe the sick perverted kind." Tohma stated blankly. "Neko, do you know someone called James Nanako?"**

**Neko absent-mindedly shook his head as his ears flattened against his head. His tail swished back and forth as if he was trying to remember something, but came out empty handed. "What's wrong?" Shu asked as he looked into the different color eyes. **

**"I can't remember…I want to remember." "Remember what?" I asked getting a tad bit irritated. I had a novel to be writing, not a mystery to solve. I wasn't part of the Scooby crew nor would I ever be.**

**Shuichi glared at me almost as if he knew what I was thinking. "You're not going to leave me. We're going to figure this out." This was the first time I'd ever heard Shuichi talk to me like that. I didn't know that he had it in him. Heck, all this time I thought that he was to scared to. **

**Rolling my eyes I sat next to the two on the L-shaped sofa. "Do you have anymore brilliant ideas?" I snorted as Neko looked at me. "What's your name again?" he asked with the sweetest look in his eyes. "Yuki, why?" "I forgot it." He replied trying to hide a blush that crept onto his cheeks. Shu of course was oblivious to it though.**

**"I think that we should have a doctor take a look at him." Tohma stated as he went to the phone. We all waited while he talked away in the other room. Neko's eyes stayed glued to the door as he sat in Shu's lap. **

**Occasionally Neko would look up at the clock or to the room where Tohma was. "Neko, what's wrong? You're shaking." Shu said looking at him. "I don't like doctors." He whispered in an inaudible tone. I could have melted right there at the smile that Shuichi had given him in response, but Tohma was there and there was no way in hell that I'd ever let Shuichi know how I really felt. **

**"All right, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." Tohma said as he came back into the room. Neko hid in Shuichi's grasp when Tohma said this. The next thing I knew though, the doctor had showed up.**

**"It looks like he may have some amnesia." Dr. Polliton said as he began to pack away his stuff. "It may take awhile, but he should get his memory back." "How'd he lose it in the first place?" I asked as Neko tried to hide behind Shu. **

**"Most likely a blow to the head, but he doesn't look like he's been hit in the head lately. In reality I don't really know." "Neko, are you sure you don't have any parents?" he asked as that smile danced across his face. **

"**No…wait yes…no I can't remember…" he replied as his eyes darted across the room. "What happened the day that you met Yuki?" "I…I don't remember…" **

**A/N: well there's chapter 5. Hope you liked it. More to come in the future. Please tell me what you think. R&R. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 7-**

**-The dream-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**A/N: well here's the 7th chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R. -**

"_**Love may kill, but hate can never save a life."**_

**-Shuichi-**

**That night I lay in bed staring at the white washed ceiling. So much was on my mind. For a while I'd watched the raise and fall of Yuki's chest. My mind wandered to Neko. **

**He was the type of person that you couldn't help but protect. Something was strange though. I mean, so much was going on so fast. **

**After a while of me being lost in my own thoughts, I thought I heard someone crying in the living room. Deciding that it was my duty to make sure everyone was happy, I went into the living room. Neko sat by the window crying his eyes out. **

**Moonlight flooded into the room as I watched him. He didn't know that I was there until I accidentally walked into the bar. He looked up at me and tried to hide his tears. **

**"Are you okay?" I asked as I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked as he started to sod harder into my chest. **

**I didn't know what to say. I'd never been a mother to anyone…and yet here I was doing my best to be his. That's just not right. "I have bad dreams sometimes." I admitted to the shaking boy. **

**He looked up at me as I said this. "It's true, and sometimes I cry too." His ears perked up. "Everyone has bad dreams sometimes. I bet even Yuki does too." He smiled a sad smile. **

**"I seen someone." He whispered as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Who'd you see?" I asked curious to what he'd been dreaming about. **

**"I don't remember." He replied. "But I think I knew him." I smiled at him. "Who do you think he was?" "He was close to me." he replied. I stared at the boy for a few minutes. "Did you love him?" I asked looking into his eyes. **

**"I think I did." He replied as he stood up. "I don't know his name, but I know his heart." He grabbed my hands and began to dance around in a circle. We laughed together for a little while until he yawned. **

**"I think you should get some sleep." I tucked him into the blankets. "What if the dreams come back?" he asked teary eyed. I smiled at him. There was so much about him that reminded me of me when I was his age. **

**"Just think of that one special person that you love." I replied. "Do you think he's looking for me?" "I'm sure that he's searching night and day for you." With that I returned to my bed with Yuki. **

**"Where'd you go, Brat?" Yuki mumble as he rolled over to face me. "Neko woke up." I replied as I faced him. "You're starting to sound like a mother that'd just given birth. I half expected you to say something along the lines of the baby woke up." Yuki teased. **

**I snorted at him, but none the less smiled back at him. "You're changing too you know. You've been nicer to me." I replied poking him in the chest. "So you've notice too. Maybe I should go see a doctor. What'd Neko want?" **

**"He had a bad dream. He told me that he saw someone. I asked who and he said he didn't know. Then he said something about someone important to him. He couldn't remember who though." "Don't fret over it, I'm sure he'll remember soon. Until then get some sleep.**

**a/n: Hey guys. I told myself I wasn't going to write anymore today, but I changed my mind. So here's the 7th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Keep a look out for the next chapter. R&R**

**Shu-Chan **


	8. Chapter 8 The missing love

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 8-**

**-The missing love-**

"_**To forget is a crime in which no punishment is suitable."**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine, so I'm not even going to try and fight with you. **

**Neko on the other hand is.**

**A/N: here it is the 8th chapter. Hope you like it. If not oh well. You can't make everyone happy. Please read and review. No flames please. They make me cry. So if you have any bad comments please keep them to yourself. On with the story then…**

**-Yuki-**

**The next morning I woke up to an empty house. Never in all my years would I have expected to take in not one but two people. I think I was just becoming too soft. Shu told me last night that he planned on taking Neko to N-G with him today. **

**After my daily routine of taking a shower, I locked myself in my den. Heck, I shouldn't be calling this my den. I should be calling this room my home. In the past year or so I've spent more time in here than anywhere else in my house. **

**My thoughts turn to Shuichi as I stared at the document that's open on my computer. I'm glad he has someone to keep him company while I slave away at my work. Sometimes I wonder why he still hangs on. **

**I mean, I've never been the nicest to him, and it seems I'm constantly pushing him away. I guess he really loves me like he says he does. **

**I lean back in my chair. There's no way that I'm going to get any writing done today, so I decided to go out for some fresh air. **

**I just walked down the street, not really planning on getting anywhere until I came to one of my favorite bars.**

**I had no intentions on going inside, but you know how fate is. It has a way of pulling you in even if you don't want to. **

**Fate soon found me sitting at the bar sipping on a beer. I'd been there about twenty minutes before someone caught my eye. This man was sitting slumped over in his seat with his arms wrapped over his head. **

**He looked completely lost in his sorrow. "When you feel your heart breaking that's when you know you have one." The man stated glancing sideways at me. "What do you mean?" I asked curios to what this man was getting at. Maybe I could use this line in a future book or something.**

**"I lost something." He replied taking a long sip of whatever he was drinking. It was obvious that he was drunk. "What'd you lose?" I asked thinking that he might say Neko. **

**"My love." He replied. "What was your love's name?" "Neko." The man replied with a hiccup. "Oh really?" I cocked an eyebrow at this. Today was getting more interesting by the moment. **

**"The last thing we did was fight. I even watched as he threw himself over the bridge." I froze. Did that man just say he watched as he THREW himself over the BRIDGE? **

**"That's impossible he couldn't have done that because he's been living with Shu and I for the last week." I stated feeling the blood drain from my face.**

**"It is possible. He's immortal, and so when he wants to forget something he just drowns himself. We've been together for several lifetimes, and now I just want him back." "What's your name?" I asked in an utter state of shock. "Yuki…Yuki Sanako." He replied holding a shaking hand out towards me. "Will you take me to him?" he asked as he stood up on drunken legs. **

**A/N: Hope you like it. Thanks to all of my reviewers I'll actually finish something.**

**Reviews:**

**Kumi Seguchi: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I enjoyed your fan fiction stories too. **

**Luciver: Glad you like it too. Sorry about the way they acted that way towards Neko and you didn't like it. - I'll try to remember next time.**

**Jimmy-kudo's girl: Thanks for your reviews, I liked your fan fiction too. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed please continue to give me your support. **

**Shu-Chan**


	9. Chapter 9 The Leaving

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 9-**

**-The leaving-**

**A/N: Read it, enjoy it, and review it…**

**p.s. might be a little confusing to some. MAYBE…**

**Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. I don't own Gravitation although I do own Neko. **

**-Shuichi-**

**We'd just finished practicing the Rage Beat when I noticed that Neko sat at the table with his knees drawn up to his chest. Something was wrong. I call it a woman's intuition… WAIT I am NOT a woman.**

**I'm telling you I think I'm becoming Neko's mother. He had his ears pointed downwards, and his tail hung lifelessly to the side. "Neko is something wrong?" I asked as I went up to him. "No, I'm just thinking." He replied as he smiled at me. **

**"About what?" I queried hoping he'd tell me. "You're happy with Yuki right?" "Yeah." I replied as I sat next to him. "Why do you want to know?" "I was just curious." He replied as Hiro came up to us. **

**"We've got to practice." "All right, I'm coming." I replied giving Neko a quick hug. "It'll be alright, I promise." With that said I followed Hiro back to the equipment. **

**Somewhere along the way though, I looked up to see that Neko was missing. I shrugged it off figuring that he'd just went to the restroom, but when he didn't come back I began to worry. **

**-Neko-**

**I couldn't stay around any longer. It hurt too badly. I was just pulling them apart. I had to get out of there. **

**I knew what I was, and what I could do. I was going home, and no I don't mean the home that I came from. I had no more purpose living here anymore. My only job was to protect the gates of Heaven and that's what I was going to do. **

**I became very close to Shuichi, but I couldn't stick around anymore. I was only hurting myself. While they were playing, I snuck out of the room and soon out of the building. **

**This time I had no intentions of coming back for him, not even if I remembered. I closed my eyes as I stood on top of the railing on the bridge, and without further ado I jumped.**

**The water was quick to engulf me, but I didn't care. I just wanted out as soon as possible. In just minutes everything went blank…**

**-Shuichi-**

**"Where is he?" **


	10. Chapter 10 The end of the beginning

**-Something-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**-Chapter 10-**

**-The end of the beginning-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine so stop asking.**

**A/N: Chapter 10…GO ME! I rock… anyway here it is. R&R please…**

"_**Loving someone makes us love ourselves."**_

**-Shuichi-**

**"Where's who?" I asked smiling my usual smile. "Neko!" Yuki replied glaring at me. "Oh…um…he's not here…" I replied placing a hand over the back of my head. "He left. I think he just went to the restroom." **

**Yuki went to the restroom, and when he came back his face was as blank as always. "He wasn't there." He replied as the other person looked as though he was about to puke. **

**"Are you serious?" "Yeah, you can go check for yourself for all I care." He snorted as he leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. **

**The man sat down in a chair nearest him, and it was then I felt that something wasn't right. "He's gone…" the man cried. "And I have a feeling that he won't be back.**

**I couldn't help to see the tears that fell down his face. That's when I remembered the night that Neko had told me about his dreams.**

"**_I saw someone." "Who'd you see?" "I don't remember." _"Are you the one who Neko loves?" I asked as I turned to the man. "Yeah…I use to be. I still love him." He tried to wipe away his tears. **

**"Then where did we go? We can all go get him together." I said as Hiro came up to me. "I don't think he's anywhere we can find him." Hiro whispered to me. **

**"Hey guys, I have some news for you. Neko is James Nanako's son. Where is he?" Tohma asked walking into the room. "He's gone." Yuki replied as I watched the man stand up. **

**"Thank you all for your kindness. I suppose I should be going now. There's no need for me to stay." I watched as he started to walk off with his shoulders slumped slightly.**

**Without a second thought, I went after him. "Sir," I called as he stopped. "I'm so sorry." I watched him as he turned to face me. **

**"You're a good person." He stated as he seemed to hover over me. "You're lucky too." "What are you going to do now?" **

**"I'm going to go home." He was about to leave but he stopped. "Be thankful for what you've got because you could lose what you have in just minutes." With that I watched as he walked away into the distance. **

**A strong hand grabbed my shoulder, and I turned to look at Yuki. "He's right you know." I smiled at him. "It's time that I do something that I've wanted to do for a while now." **

**He got on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" I cried as I fell into his arms. "I love you Shu." "I love you too, Neko." **

**The end…**

**A/N: Well that's it for this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel. It'll be out soon enough. Maybe in a day or so. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Please R&R**

**NEKO WILL RETURN…**


End file.
